Breakfast Club
by koyasufan
Summary: Things aren't always what they seem when Omi heads out in search of a quiet place to study.


_Note: Random and not indicative of my usual pairings of choice. This was written for a challenge/request. Pairing is optional._  
  


**Breakfast Club**

  
  
Omi looked up over the textbook in front of him on the table at the boy that took a seat two tables away. Dark brown hair with...he thought he saw a glimpse of blue eyes before he ducked his head down behind his book. How likely was it to run into the sole Japanese member of their rival team at an American style restaurant? Particularly _this_ American style restaurant where he had been going on the weekends to study and get some breakfast.  
  
He poked at the food on his plate, taking a quick bite before looking around at anything on his table that might prove useful. He had left his darts at home. _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ He chided himself silently and risked a glance over his book. It didn't seem like the other boy had seen him yet, at least. He ducked back down and poked at his food some more. The only thing throwable on the table was the silverware and...  
  
Nagi flinched as something hit him in the side of the head. Omi didn't stay out from behind his book long enough to see the other boy's reaction. If he had, he would have found it almost amusing the way Nagi picked up the offending sugar packet and stared at it.  
  
Omi's hopes of studying were shot now. He was too worried about the boy at the other table now to make much sense of the words on the pages in front of him. He poked at his food again, then almost yelped out loud as something poured into his hair. An empty sugar packet landed on the table near his plate, and his head snapped up to look around.  
  
But Nagi wasn't even looking up, let alone standing anywhere near him that he could have been the culprit. In fact, there was no one nearby that could have open the packet and poured the sugar over him.  
  
Omi dusted the sugar out of his hair and grumbled a little as he stared at the table in front of him. He couldn't exactly cause a scene some place this public. And Nagi wasn't doing anything wrong. Maybe he was just here to study, too. A lot of his classmates would come here because it was relatively quiet.  
  
Well, there was that reason, and there was the fact that the place also had some of the best coffee in this section of Tokyo.  
  
Omi toyed with another sugar packet in his hand for a moment, wondering if he should try again or not.  
  
His answer came in the form of an ice cube being dropped down the back of his shirt. He did yell out, this time, attracting the attention of the other teenagers and the few adults in the place as he fished the ice out of his shirt and looked around for the culprit. There was no one even standing near him this time, no different than the last. The only difference was that he swore he saw the traces of a smile on the expression of the boy he had been watching.  
  
Omi wasn't quite sure how the other boy was doing it, but if that was how he wanted to play, then so be it. It wasn't like living with Yohji hadn't taught him how to deal with immaturity like that.  
  
The ice cube was melting, he realized quickly and pulled himself out of his thoughts in enough time to send it back on its way to the boy at the other table. It caught Nagi on his head right where the part ran through his hair and caused him to look up.  
  
Blue eyes met blue eyes for a moment before Omi felt his chair rock back onto its back legs...and then fall backwards, landing him on the floor in an unceremonious heap, half upside down and feet almost sticking straight up into the air. This particular occurrence didn't prompt much of a reaction from the rest of the crowd--almost like they were used to the boy tipping his chair over.  
  
As he was trying to right himself from the situation, he saw Nagi's grey pants appear in front of his face. "You know, Tsukiyono, you need to find another way to ask me for help with your English homework," the younger boy's quiet voice said.  
  
Omi let his legs fall to the side and to the ground as he looked up at his opponent. He propped his chin on a hand and grinned. "If you'd quit dumping me out of my chair, you might actually learn to have some fun with this, Nagi. Besides, we have to keep up appearances."  
  
Nagi shook his head, and then let out a faint laugh. "Black and white aren't so definitive, Tsukiyono. I'll meet you in the park in twenty minutes. That should be more than enough time for you to get up from there..." 


End file.
